richardrichfandomcom-20200213-history
Clavius
'Clavius '''is the main antagonist and an evil sorcerer of ''The Swan Princess II: Escape from Castle Mountain. He was voiced by Jake Williamson and sung by Michael Lanning, though Williamson does his lines in the "No Fear" rap over the credits. Background Personality As the most powerful wizard, Clavius is cunning, tricky, goofy, greedy, oppressive, scheming, villainous, evil, arrogant, cowardly and also, he is very much the most short-tempered villain that Derek encountered. Unlike Rothbart, the queen doesn't take him seriously. Clavius kidnaps Uberta on her Birthday, but her behavior drives Clavius to drinking, and torture with her ways of Birthday Perfection. He later threatens Odette by locking her in the tower while he searches for the Forbidden Arts. He also had a run in with Bridget, Jean-Bob, Speed and Puffin when they had the Forbidden Arts. Film Roles ''The Swan Princess: Escape from Castle Mountain He and Rothbart, who was his former friend and partner in crime, conquered the Forbidden Arts together, but Rothbart took all the power for himself, betrayed him and drove him underground. Living in Castle Mountain, Clavius planned to kill Prince Derek, the one who killed Rothbart and took his castle at Swan Lake, so he could enter his castle and get the Forbidden Arts, which was a crystal ball containing magical powers that gives the power to create, change, and destroy. His servant Knuckles set some traps for Derek, but he overcame them all. So Clavius disguised as a clown riding his balloon, kidnapped Derek's mother Queen Uberta, and held her hostage so Derek would come to him. Knuckles set more traps for Derek, from which he was rescued by Odette, who had Bridget turn her into a swan. Clavius was able to get the Forbidden Arts and absorb its power. Derek fought Clavius, who gained the advantage by his magical powers, but Jean-Bob jumped on him to distract him at the last second, and Clavius killed him (from which he was revived by moonlight on the lake at the end of the film). Then Derek grabbed the orb, which would explode if it fell to the ground or if blasted by the power to destroy. As he and the others made their escape in Clavius' hot air balloon, Clavius jumped onto it and tried to attack Derek and take the orb back, but Derek knocked him over the edge onto the dock, accidentally sending the orb falling as well. When the orb hit the ground, it exploded and caused Castle Mountain (really a dormant volcano) to erupt. Everyone was able to escape except Clavius, who had no means of escape and was consumed by the molten magma and magic explosion. The Swan Princess: The Mystery of the Enchanted Kingdom'' He is briefly mentioned when Derek says he and Rogers found Rothbart's formula for the Forbidden Arts "after Clavius and the Orb were destroyed". Powers and Abilities When Clavius obtained the powers of the Forbidden Arts at last, he finally a become a real sorcerer and was given access to numerous magical abilities through the very three acts of the Forbidden Arts: the power to create, the power to change and the power to destroy. This makes Clavius a very dangerous man. Clavius change clothes easily with his new-found wizardry by changing quickly or simply zapping swirling, magical bolts at a person's clothes and make them his own clothing to wear. Clavius can create all sorts of instruments (musical or others) made of magical energy such as a electric guitar and a piano however and whenever he likes. He can also create and materialize things and weapons out of nothingness such as bewitched swords he can control at will or a seemingly regal chalice-like cup to drink at his enjoyment, a portrait painting of himself as a crowned king or even a mass wealth of gold and jewels to stay rich forever. He can turn anything he touches like he did with somewhat huge stone steps and rocks in his lair into gold. Clavius with his wizardry due to the awesome power of the Forbidden Arts, can change anything from a mere furniture such as a chair or a stool into a throne to fit with his new lifestyle, wealth and power. Clavius can turn anything and anyone to any form he chooses like he did with transforming Queen Uberta into a variety of animals (including a yak, chimpanzee, parrot, ostrich (which it was from the song "No More Mr. Nice Guy"), goat, beaver, horse and elephant) while she was annoying him, and with turning Jean-Bob into a human prince (which it was from the first film) for a limited time. At last but not least, Clavius can also finally injure or kill someone and any living thing with the ability to destroy, which makes him dangerous. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Deceased characters Category:The Swan Princess characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Russian characters